Pokèmon Protagonist Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder)
Description Pokèmon!We love it!But this epic trio is us.What incarnation of us,with our Pokemon,is truly the very best,like no one ever was? (I know that's Silver in the thumbnail,but Ethan is still in the match) Interlude (Cue Invader) Lion:Since Pokemon ever began,we picked the greatest,the most epic beasts,and trained them with us. Wiz:Sceptile and Brendan,Champions of Hoenn who awakened Rayquaza. Boomstick:Red and Charizard,the champions of Kanto,and the fierce duo who single-handedly brought Team Rocket to its knees. Lion:And Feraligatr and Ethan,Champions of Johto and the legendary duo to first defeat and catch Lugia ''and ''Ho-Oh. Wiz:For this battle,we personally picked out good EVs,IVs and moves to give each Pokèmon a good shot at victory. Boomstick:Wiz did the picking for Sceptile,Lion Feraligatr,and me Charizard. Wiz:And another rule is no Mega Evolution,but this battle will be redone once Johto mega starters are revealed.At first,there was a plan we had and Feraligatr would get a custom Mega,but it got scrapped because reasons. Lion:He's Boomstick,that's Wiz,and I'm Lion... Wiz:And it's our job to analyse their weapons,armor,and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Red (Cue Pallet Town Theme) Boomstick:Pallet Town. Wiz:Possibly one of the greatest Pokèmon masters of the future,Red was born in this pristine rural town. Lion:And,at the age of 11,yeesh,what's up,man?Leave it up to Nintendo to make it legal to send a child on an adventure to battle a criminal organization and somehow succeed.Red obtained the Pokèdex from Prof.Oak,and met the Flame Pokèmon,Charmander. Charizard (Cue Pokèmon Red and Blue-Main Theme) Boomstick:And thus started the legendary journey today known as Pokèmon Red and Blue. Wiz:Charmander grew rapidly,evolving from Charmander to Charmeleon,and then Charizard. Lion:Charizard is a Fire/Flying Pokèmon,using a combo of fierce melee and ranged attacks. Wiz:Charizard is a Special Attacker,with a base 109 Special Attack,84 Attack,78 HP,100 Speed,78 Defense and 84 Special Defense.That's a base stat total of 534,a grand total which no starter would pass for two Pokèmon generations,until Swampert did so. (Cue Trainer Theme-Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen) Boomstick:Red and Charizard set off,continuing their journey,catching every unique Pokèmon they encountered,and eventually defeated the Pokèmon League,thwarting that asshole Blue. Lion:Afterwards,they set off to capture Mewtwo,the then most powerful Pokèmon in the world,and damn right beat that dude down!And all with Red's knack for strategy! (Cue Mewtwo Encounter Theme-Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen) Wiz:Over his journey,Red taught Charizard a wide variety of moves,including the small flame breath Ember,and the giant and formidable fire breath that is Flamethrower. Boomstick:Charizard's Fire Fang is a brutal fiery bite,and his Dragon Claw is no joke.Another attack is the Wing Attack,a slash involving wings. Lion:Fly is a two-turn move that basically ends in a meteor,and Seismic Toss deals the same amount of damage as the user's level.Basically 100 in this case. Wiz:A majority of Charizard's attacks cause burns,and Flamethrower isnt even it's final form of powerful fire.Fire Blast is a deadly anchor of flame so strong it can melt boulders. Boomstick:Think that's bullshit?Solar Beam is a blast of power taken from the fucking sun!That's gonna fry you,but for some strange reason,it doesn't. (Cue Kanto Champion Theme-Pokèmon Black 2 and White 2) Lion:But Charizard's deadliest and most powerful weapon is Blast Burn.A fucking burst of fire so powerful,it can defeat a legendary.Buuuut,sadly Charizard is a little low at the defense department. Wiz:Red single handedly beat Team Rocket,captured the legendary Mewtwo,defeated the entire Pokèmon League and survived being on a snow-capped mountain for about a year.''There really is no doubt about it,Red is a true Pokèmon master. (Red sends out Charizard and one-shots Blue's Blastoise using Blast Burn) Ethan (Cue New Bark Town Theme) Wiz:Born in New Bark Town,Ethan grew up as a fan of Pokèmon. '''Lion:Like any Pokèmon protagonist,though,Ethan was real world-illegally sent on a journey accompanied by his retarded Pokèmon...Totodile.' (Totodile's cry plays) (Cue Pokèmon HeartGold and SoulSilver Theme) Feraligatr Boomstick:This little guy bit off everything,and everything,until he became a Croconaw.And then Feraligatr. Wiz:Unlike Red,Ethan is brash and reckless,but the tactless plans tend to often work. Lion:Gold and Feraligatr battled the Gyms and made each other better every time. Wiz:Feraligatr is a melee battler,with a base 85 HP,105 Attack,100 Defense,79 Special Attack,89 Special Defense,and 78 Speed. (Cue Pokèmon HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle Theme) Lion:Feraligatr's Hydro Pump and Water Gun are spurts he fires from his mouth to do some STAB damage. Boomstick:Waterfall is a melee STAB attack,and Surf is a giant wave. Wiz:Dragon Claw is a strong slash and Outrage is a complete combo. Lion:Crunch,Bite and Ice Fang are powerful biting moves,and they can flinch you.Ice Fang freezes you,and counters Grass Pokèmon. Boomstick:Earthquake is another Fire-Type counter,as well as Rain Dance And Aqua Tail. (Cues Lugia Battle Theme-Pokèmon HeartGold and SoulSilver) Wiz:And no starter is complete unless a powerful move is in their arsenal.Enter Hydro Cannon,a blast of aqua that's similar to Blast Burn. Lion:Ethan and the Pokemon he trained finally beat Team Rocket's ass like Red before him,defeated and caught Lugia ''and ''Ho-Oh,beat the Pokèmon League,and battled Red on top of Mount Silver,and somehow continues living,and is alive today.But Feraligatr is reckless as him,leaving them vulnerable.But no matter what,they'll be brawling,and turn victorious very time. (Ethan sends out Feraligatr and one-shot Aqua Tails Silver's Meganium) Brendan (Cue Littleroot Town Theme) Wiz:Brendan was born in Goldenrod City in Johto,but moved away to Littleroot in Hoenn to be a family with his mother and father Norman,who became a Gym Leader in Petalburg. Boomstick:Aaaand when the kid was on a walk,some chicken named Birch was being chased around by a Poochyena,a Pokèmon about twice as small as him! Lion:And to save this pussy,Brendan picked a Pokèmon from Birch's bag.Treecko. Sceptile (Cue Rival Battle-Pokèmon Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald) Boomstick:And then this lizard evolved into Grovyle,but then he swapped a good design to a bad one when he evolved. Wiz:Aw,come on,Sceptile isn't that- Lion:EXCEPT FOR THE FUCKING BALLS ON HIS BACK!! Wiz:Their seeds,''Lion. '''Boomstick:So what,that still looks like balls.Hell,that's not gonna help much.' Wiz:Ughhhhhh... (Cue Pokèmon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire-Main Theme) Lion:Sceptile is an extremely fast Pokèmon,and uses powerful moves like Energy Ball and X-Scissor like nothing!And Leaf Blade is no slouch either! Wiz:Sceptile uses Leaf Storm,an attack so powerful,it lowers Sceptile's Special Attack.And that's only the beginning. Boomstick:Quick Attack is a strike-first move,and Dual Chop is a double slash. (Cues Gym Battle-Pokèmon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Wiz:Earthquake and Dig are Ground-Type moves,and Dragon Claw is Dragon. Lion:Slash is likely to land critical,and Solar-Beam is a blast of energy. Boomstick:Mega Drain,Absorb and Giga Drain drain the foe's HP,and Focus Blast is basically a ball of energy to lower Special Defense.Brick Break breaks barriers,and Aerial Ace is a quick slash that never misses.And the ultimate move-Frenzy Plant. (Cue Rayquaza Battle Theme-Pokèmon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Wiz:Sceptile's base stats are 75 HP,85 Attack,65 Defense,105 Special Attack,85 Special Defense,and 120 Speed. Boomstick:Not that brilliant at the Defense department. Lion:Yup.I picked Swampert exactly for that reason.Perfect stats. Wiz:Speed? Lion:Yeah?Attack overpowers that thanks to help from Defense. (Cue Hoenn Champion Theme-Pokèmon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Wiz:I preferred Blaziken,but after you beat me in that link battle,he just gives me headaches. Boomstick:Brendan and Sceptile defeated Team Aqua ''and ''Magma,became Champions of Hoenn,captured Groudon,Kyogre ''and '' Rayquaza,beat the Battle Frontier and caught planet-busting Deoxys.And all this,at the age of an illegal eleven. (Brendan sends out Sceptile and one-shots May's Blaziken with Energy Ball) Pre-Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:Make me proud Feraligatr. Wiz:Sceptile,beat em. Boomstick:Sorry to burst your bubbles,but Charizard is gonna take this.It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Lion:Roll the film! Death Battle (Cue Route 24-Pokèmon HeartGold and SoulSilver) Red is shown standing on top of a cliff.Charizard flies up to him and roars. Red:What is it,buddy? Charizard roars,then drops a Pokèball from his mouth.Red picks it up and tries to open it. (Cues Rival Encounter Theme-Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen) ???:Hands off,buddy,I caught that Pokèmon! Ethan runs in with Feraligatr. Red:Behind you! Red throws a Pokèball at Feraligatr,but the Pokèmon breaks out. Red:Who's that Pokèmon? Ethan:Yo!That Pokèmon's my partner!Are you with Team Rocket?!! ???:Sceptile!I choose you! (Cue Encounter Theme-Pokèmon Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald) Red and Ethan:What the-''' Brendan:Pokèmon Trainers!Come on,I'll take on you!! '''Red:Try me! Ethan:Ha!You think you can beat the Johto Champion Ethan?!!I'll show you! FIGHT!! (Cue Trainer Battle Theme-Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen) Brendan:Leaf Blade! Sceptile runs at Feraligatr,and hops above him and crosses his arms in an X position.The leaves on his arms grow longer and sharper,and then he slashes.Feraligatr roars and stumbles backwards,but quickly recovers and roars loudly Ethan:Ice Fang! Feraligatr bites down on Sceptile's throat,and the Grass Pokèmon falls to the ground. Red:Charizard!Flare Blitz! Feraligatr gets off Sceptile,but both Pokemon are Blitzed.Charizard stumbles backwards in recoil,then stands up and roars. (Cue Gym Leader Theme-Pokèmon Black and White) Ethan:Yo!Hotshot!Get ready to suffer! Feraligatr roars. Ethan:Hydro Cannon! The blast makes Charizard fall off the cliff.Sceptile roars after a quick flinch. Red:Charizard!No! He jumps off to save his Pokèmon. (Cue Champion Battle-Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Brendan:Leaf Storm! Sceptile roars and fires leaves at Feraligatr.The fully evolved Totodile roars and bleeds. Brendan:Slash! Sceptile slashes at Feraligatr,causing him to roar in agony,but then Ethan responds simply with a grin. Ethan:Dragon Claw! Feraligatr roars and slashes Sceptile's stomach,making him bleed.Feraligatr the bites the Grass Pokemon's throat and tosses him aside. Ethan:It's over,sucker!Ice Fang! (Cue Low HP-Pokemon Black and White) Feraligatr walks up to the injured Sceptile and picks up his limp body with his mouth,then bites down on his throat using Ice Fang. Brendan:X-Scissor! Sceptile recovers and slashes Feraligatr,causing him to flinch.A ring of ice appears around Sceptile's neck from Ice Fang. Ethan:Earthquake! Feraligatr stomps the ground,causing it to shake.Sceptile stands there confused,but then quickly begins roaring in agony as stones and shock waves destroy the ground. (Cue Trainer Theme-Pokemon X and Y) Brendan:Dragon Pulse! Sceptile stands up,and blasts a pulse from his mouth.It causes a blue flash,and then Sceptile fires Energy Ball. Brendan:Frenzy Plant! Sceptile summons gigantic thorny vines from underground,then whips them at Feraligatr.The Johto Starter flinches,then roars and recovers. Brendan:Quick!Before he attacks!Solar Beam! Sceptile begins getting a Solar Beam ready when- ???:BLAST BURN! (Cue Pokèmon Stadium 2-Super Smash Bros for Wii U) A giant flame explodes over the cliff,engulfing Sceptile and Feraligatr.Red was back,and riding Charizard. Red:Use Dragon Claw! Then finish with Outrage! Charizard then grabs Brendan's Pokemon,and slashes him in midair,before biting him. Ethan:Hydro Pump em! Feraligatr blasts both Pokèmon,and they fall. Both Pokemon fall to the ground,but Charizard is still very healthy,while Sceptile is bloody everywhere and quivering. Brendan:Sceptile! Red:Flare Blitz! (Cue Zekrom Battle-Pokèmon Black 2) Charizard becomes surrounded in fire,and then smashes into Sceptile,causing the Pokèmon to explode into a bloody mess,leaving only his one leaf and flaming skull to drop to the ground at Brendan's feet. Brendan:NOOO!SCEPTILE! (Cue Pokèmon Diamon and Pearl Gym Leader Theme) Charizard and Feraligatr roar before nodding at their Trainers.It was down to two remaining Trainers. (Cue Final Battle Against Ganon-The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time) Red:Fire Blast! Ethan:Hydro Pump! The two blasts clash,and create a giant wave of smoke.Feraligatr roars and rushes towards Charizard.The dragon Pokèmon does the same and they begin wrestling.Feraligatr quickly overpowers Charizard due to his size and strength advantage,and sprays his face with Water Gun.Charizard roars and slashes with his wings. Ethan:Crunch! Red:Dragon Claw! Feraligatr bites at Charizard,but the Flame Pokemon sidesteps and Dragon Claws Feraligatr.Feraligatr roars and stabs at Charizard using his claws,then bites the Fire Pokèmon.He then pulls out the claws and Aqua Tails Charizard. Red:Aerial Ace! Ethan:Surf! Before Feraligatr even hears Ethan's command,Charizard rushes through him,creating a scar across his chest. Brendan is shown watching with tears in his eyes when a giant bloody hammer drops behind Sceptile's skull. Ethan:Surf! Feraligatr obeys this time and creates a giant wave,then rushes at Charizard.Before he can react,both Pokèmon are sent flying into the forest,destroying a bunch of trees too.Brendan grabs the skull and jumps out of the way. (Cue Pokèmon HeartGold and SoulSilver Champion Theme) Red and Ethan run after their Pokemon in the forest and find them wrestling again.Charizard strains himself and roars,then pushes at Feraligatr and breathes fire on his chest.Feraligatr roars and responds by headbutting Charizard.The spikes cause the Flame Pokèmon to bleed. Red:Fire Fang! Ethan:Crunch! Both Pokèmon bite at each other,but Feraligatr gets Charizard's neck and swings him at a tree. Red:Charizard!Use Aerial Ace then Wing Attack! Ethan:Slash! Once again,Charizard rushes past Feraligatr and another spurt of blood appears.Charizard then tries to slash the Johto starter,but Feraligatr recovers and dodges,then slashes Charizard's back and bites off his arm.Charizard roars loudly. Red:Flare Blitz! Charizard turns around and roars,then rushes at Feraligatr,then coats himself in fire,but before he can move- Ethan:Dive! Feraligatr disappears underground,then bursts back up below Charizard.The surprised Fire Pokèmon roars,then tries to attack,but Feraligatr dodges and bites off both of his draconian wings.Charizard roars in agony. Red:Charizard!! Ethan:Let's do this!! Feraligatr easily sidesteps Charizard's last-ditch attempt at a Hyper Beam,then proceeds to get behind the dragon and crush his skull with a bite. KO! Ferailgatr rips off Charizard's neck and throws it beside Red. Ethan:Sorry to do that to you,man but that Pokèball's mine. Red drops the Pokèball and puts down his hat in respect for Charizard.Tears stream down his face,and Ethan fist bumps Feraligatr,but Red and Brendan's misery makes him give in. Ethan:Go!Ho-Oh! (Cue Hall of Fame-Pokèmon X and Y) The Rainbow Pokèmon flies over the area and Charizard and Sceptile's corpses turn into eggs.Red watches,confused and Brendan just tries to catch Ho-Oh,to no avail. Red's egg hatches into Charmander,who hugs Red.Red,realizing his Pokèmon was reincarnated,hugs back.Brendan watches in awe as Treecko does the same moves Sceptile did,then realizes it was reincarnated. Ethan(Grinning):There ya go! Feraligatr roars. Red(Smiling):Good luck! Brendan(Laughing):Thanks! Ethan:Yeah,well same to you! A few days later... Calem and Chesnaught walk in.An Infernape appears next to them,Lucas next to him.Then Hilbert and Samurott enter. Conclusion (*Cues: Pokémon Johto Journeys Theme Instrumental*) Wiz and Boomstick:NOOOOOO! Lion:Hell yeah!Ooooh,get over it,at least they got reincarnated after the fight. Wiz:Ah,well.Sceptile lost because of his lack of balanced stats. Boomstick:Sceptile may be fast,but Brendan was the least experienced as a Trainer.Red travels from region to region,and Ethan does the same.And the fact that Feraligatr and Charizard had better Defense than him meant they could last longer. Lion:And Fire/Flying is the bane of a Grass Pokèmon's existence.What type is this Pokemon?Grass.Add to that the lack of offenses this dude had,and bam!Lizard soup. Wiz:Next,the reason Feraligatr won.Charizard had the speed advantage,but Feraligatr is two feet taller,and holds a sheer offensive and ''defensive advantage. '''Boomstick:Red may have been the most experienced as a Trainer,but still canonically ''lost ''a battle against Ethan atop Mount Silver.' Lion:And if Grass is gone first,Water beats Fire.Yeah.Admit it,Genwunners,you're familiar with it! Boomstick:Let's get the living fuck out of here before the Genwunners and Hoennbabies get over. Wiz:The winner is Johto. Next Time Dan Hibiki is shown doing the Legendary taunt. A Goomba headbutts him. Trivia * The bloody hammer is a reference to Maxevil's battle Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose,which Lion put in the battle upon his permission.It was put in to credit Maxevil for Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway. * This is arguably LionKeybladeWielder's goriest Death Battle,even more brutal than Mewtwo vs Blaze the Cat. Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016